


The beginning

by Freckles_and_glasses



Series: Shh [1]
Category: Okja (2017)
Genre: Bickering, Gen, M/M, before Super Pigs, early ALF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: Jay likes silence.The other ALF members are not very good at that.Jay learns to compromise and finds himself saying, "shhhh" alot.





	The beginning

Jay has had to deal with loudness all his life, of course. There are cars, animals, children. They all exist and they were all made to make noise - Jay knows this. Jay knows perfectly well that perhaps silence wasn't entirely meant for this earth. 

But he'd be lying if he said he didn't absolutely enjoy is sometimes. 

Before there were the present five full fledged members, Jay looks back now and realizes he actually had quite a bit of free time to lay in silence. But all of that lays in the dust of a back alley where his four friends have yelled, squealed and laughed his silence away. 

K - No, lets start with Red. _Red_  enjoys saying _"hah!"_ even without realizing she enjoys it. We know she likes this because she says it so often. She also snorts when she laughs honestly. Sometimes she does these at the same time. Sometimes this wakes Jay from his naps. 

Blond has an international laugh. As in you could understand it from any country, but also you can hear it from across the world, probably. He laughs so loud and outward and Jay will admit it sounds almost heavenly sometimes, when its not making him jump or drop what he's holding or gasp even. 

Silver is mostly quiet, and Jay would almost praise him for it if he didn't have the ugliest sounding laugh. Silver laughs with his whole face and body and arms and legs and nose and open mouth. He is one of _those_ people who laugh at their own jokes and laugh for 15 minutes. It's like whenever he's in a good joking mood, you've now got a goose in the living room. Or a donkey. Or a monkey or something. 

K has the loudest voice. K naturally will be yelling _"GOOD MORNING"_ with a hunched back and sleepy face. Jay has refused to let K sleep in the same room as him sometimes because K likes yelling in the morning. 

They are all so loud and disruptive, but Jay compromises, because he loves them. 

 

It's a normal day, Jay's in his room in one of the two hotel rooms they're staying at. He's laying down silently, having woken up nearly an hour ago. He takes advantage of the fact that the others don't wake up early often. 

 All of the sudden, he hears banging and crashing and yelling from the room over, that has Red, Blond and Silver in it. 

 Jay looks over to his room clock and mumbles how they're awake a little earlier. His thoughts are interrupted by hearing Red and Blond argue.

"Watch where ya goin', sista!" 

"How about don't sleep on the floor?!" 

"It's not his fault he sleep walks sometimes!" 

"A little bit!"

"Alright alright! Jam ya hype!"

 "You must have been a little awake to get out here because he had to have unlocked the door right?" 

"How do you know the door was locked?" 

"Because, he _sleepwalks_."

 

 Jay almost wants to pretend he's still sleeping. 

 

 "I need privacy-" 

"I need you to stop treating me like your grandma! We've been living together for how long-" 

"When are we eating-"

Everyone sits at the dining table in Jay and K's suite. Jay looks at everyone and trues to listen before another person talks and then another and another. Hard to believe there are only actually four of them. 

 Jay has wanted to say a response to everyone but then they somehow have something different to say a second later. Jay hasn't gotten a word in since 11:49 of last night. 

 Jay is starting to get annoyed of gaping like a fish trying to speak. 

 Soon, at the peak of the arguments and the peak of all the yelling, everyone is suddenly interrupted by a loud, solid - _"Shh!"_  

Everyone stops and looks at the head of the ALF. 

He stands up and places his palms on the table gently. 

"Shhh!"

"Shh shh shhh shh sh!" 

Everyone is quiet with wide eyes and closed mouths, for once. 

 Jay takes a second to take a breath. 

 "We are a team. Yes?" 

 He gets four agreements.

"We are a united squad of _civil humans_  who work together for the greatest good to protect and fight for the rights and freedoms of animal and man kind." Jay closed his eyes and breathes. "Why are we quarreling about sleepwalking, room assignments, and...stealing each others underwear?" 

 "We have the same kind! It's an honest mistake!" 

 "Shhh." Jay says gentler, calmer than before. He examines everyone and says, "I think I want everyone to make up right now." 

 Everyone stands and Silver and Blond bring their hands together like a handshake and hug a bit. Red and K hug with a back pat. Red and Blond hug tight and K and Silver shake hands. 

 Everyone takes a moment to apologize to eachother and Jay starts calling for breakfast. 

 The other four sit down on the couch and listen to Jay order, Red mumbles, "thanks momma Jay." 

The four burst into laugher, causing Jay to jump.


End file.
